NYU
by writerdude3000
Summary: RATING MIGHT BE PUSHED UP LATER! A little story about Katie going to NYU, the people she meets, and the people she left behind. R&R!
1. Entry

xX... Ok, so I usually don't like starting a story while I have others going but I decided to make an exception. AND MY BLASTED SPELL CHECK IS STILL BROKEN! GRRRR! Enjoy! ...xX

Katie Brown stepped of the terminal and onto the sidewalk, the smell of cigarettes and diesel filled her nostrils. It was a damp, dark day and taxis whizzed purposefully by. Katie took her one leather suitcase and joined the twenty or so people waiting in the taxi line. She looked at the slip of paper and smiled. A light rain began falling, Katie moved closer under the long overpass, right under a sign that flashed in blue neon: CONTINENTAL, TICKET-LESS CHECK IN. The sky grew darker and it was only 3 o clock. Finally it was her turn for a taxi, the stand attendant looked her over, grunted and asked where she was going.

"13th and Washington Square please," Katie replied. Her black tank top was a little revealing but she covered herself with a corduroy type jacket that hung over her shoulders limply. Her pants were crammed with gum, foil, lint, and headphones... anything to calm her down. This was it, she had worked her ass off for a good GPA and now she was on her own. She got into the taxi. An Indian man smiled a toothless grin at her and off they went. The taxi drove effortlessly through the toll, soon, she would be seeing her first view of her new home, an island, inhabited by millions. The taxi rounded a bend and there it was, the worlds most famous skyline, headlined by the Chrysler Building and the Empire State. Before Katie could take a good look at it, the steep decline they had been on, have way to a tunnel and the bleakness of the tunnel took over. They emerged and were now on the island itself. Life was all around them, a vendor sold hot dogs, people walked briskly out of the drizzle, noises and smells overtook the cab. The street sign read: 65th and FDR. The cab swung a right and headed south on FDR, following the river until the turn on an exit labeled: 14th Street. Soon they passed Washington Arch and than there they where, right in the heart of Greenwich Village, the bohemian cradle of the world! The twisting alleys and artistic people made these couple of blocks world-renowned. They drove passed Washington Arch and pulled up to Washington Square, at a 16 floors or so unforgettable modern building. Katie dug her hand into her pocket, pulled out some crumpled bills, handed them to the driver and went inside. A cold gust of air-conditioning hit her like a ton of bricks. A feux marble entrance way was the lobby of the building Katie went up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for the Undergrad 1st year orientation," Katie mumbled, the young woman who couldn't have been much older than Katie herself beamed brightly,

"Oh yeah," she said, her dark pony tail dangling and jangling madly, "That's back in the Friedman Banquet Hall, how are you enjoying the city so far? Nervous?" The lady bombarded Katie with questions just when she didn't need them.

"I really just got here," Katie stammered.

"Don't worry," she said, "I though everything would be big and scary but in fact it's really not, I love studying here so much!" she quickly looked down, embarrassed with her sudden outburst. She pointed to some big double doors, and kept her head down

"Through there,"

"Thanks"

Student art work lined the long hallway that lead to the Friedman Banquet Hall. What seemed to be never ending hallway suddenly gave way to a large, plush carpeted room filled with students who all seemed to know each other, Katie groaned. She's all-alone now! Most of the students where just milling about, drinking punch, looking at packets; bravely, Katie went to the desk. A young man sat behind it, he was lanky with red hair and he was polishing his glasses when Katie approached him.

"Hi, I'm Katie Brown...checking in?"

The man looked up and flipped through some folders,

"Here, inside is class information, along with optional class information, dorm assignments, coarse selection, student packet and other helpful stuff, take a seat, someone will be speaking soon. Oh yeah, if you're planning on living off campus you must talk to the OCAL Commission first." Before Katie could respond it seemed that the man lost interest in her and went back to his glasses. Katie sat down on a bench at the back and opened her pack. Out popped a coarse selection sheet. The first one had the courses she had to take and the times she could take them and the second had optional courses. There were so many. But before she had time to look at them the young woman at the desk went onto the stage and grabbed hold of the mike. Everyone immediately quieted down and they waited for her to speak.

"Hello, my name is Christina Marsh, the 1st Year Undergrad Coordinator..."

And she talked...talked...talked...and talked. BOY COULD SHE TALK!

It wasn't until 5 o clock that Christina finally finished. Leaving Katie and the other students to go about, finding their dorms. Katie walked out into the dark day, it was still drizzling. Finding her dorm would be difficult, seeing as there were over twenty different buildings scattered around the campus. Katie's was Abbey Hall. The nicest, thanks to a phone call from her mother and a letter or two Katie had been boarded up in Abbey Hall. The smallest coed dorm there was. Abbey hall was a 5-story brownstone on Washington Square itself. Katie stopped, this couldn't be it. Yet the address matched. Two windows on each floor faced the square, a cute flower box hung from each window. There were 9 buzzers on the entrance buzz. One for each apartment and one for the Matrons apartment. Katie rung the button that said: Notre, MATRON.

"Hello?" a voice crackled from the other side.

"I'm Katie Brown, the new student..."

"Of coarse! Come on up dear!"

The door clicked and Katie pushed through it, it was a wood door with a slit of glass running down the center. On the lobby floor was the mail room, laundry room and the stairs that went all the way up. A sign over the elevator that read: NOT IN SERVICE made Katie groan. She trudged up the stars. Each floor had a frosted glass door that separated the apartment doors from the outside. Katie held her breath and pushed open the door on the 5th floor. A woman was smiling.

"You must be Katie! Welcome to NYU!"

xX... OK, you might find that boring, I'd written like two pages more but I have to leave now so I'll just leave it at that and post the rest later! Trust me it gets BETTER!!!! ...xX

NEXT CHAPTER PREIVEW: roomates, boy friends, that are gay, classes, old friends that aren't, a night on the town, too much booze, a job, a past that finally catches up! DON'T MISS IT!

if you enjoyed this chapter tell your friends, if you didn't tell your enemies!


	2. The Vortex

xX... WHAT DO WE WANT? PEAAACE! WHEN DO WE WANT IT? NOOOOW! Sorry folks, just saw Hair the Musical and I am freakin speechless! It had so many Broadway folk in it and the sets and the music (it's my fourth all time fav. show!) so I was exited but it was... WOW! So, anyways. Yes, this story is... interesting... as a reviewer so aptly put it! But, what can I say; being normal just wouldn't be any fun! So... enjoy! ...xX

"Yeah, Hi!?" Katie responded, a little unsure of herself. It was a middle aged woman with dark hair, she sat at a table sipping tea and flipping through Vogue.

"Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Who?"

Katie went over and looked over the Miss Notre's shoulder,

"Gwyneth Paltrow?" Katie asked, looking at the blonde grinning stupidly in the photo.

"I wish I had thighs like that woman!" Katie was silent. The woman took that time to leap up and grasp Katie's hand warmly.

"It really is marvelous to meet you! I'm Miss Notre, the matron! I serve the meals, two a day, breakfast from seven to nine and dinner from seven to eight. The computer lab is free but you must have your NYU NET username and password? Do you have it? No!? I must give it too you!" She waddled off and returned with a shiny brass key and a slip of paper folded over twice,

"This," she said, handing Katie the key, "is your key and this is your username and password. You can change both when you log in, don't loss either! Come, let's get to your dorm room! Do you have a job lined up?"

"Uh... No," Katie blushed.

"Don't worry, you'll have one in no time, there are many around campus."

They went down the stairs to the third floor. They opened the frosted glass door and they were no standing on a narrow strip that served as the entrance for two doors. 5 and 6.

"You're 6 dear," Miss Notre said. Katie bid Miss Notre goodbye as she turned the key in the lock. 6 held three girls but one bed wasn't occupied. It was a sparse, two bedroom place. With a kitchenette/living room. Katie went into the unoccupied room. There were two twin beds, so when the next person came, Katie would have to share. The other girl was out, Katie put her stuff in the closet that was empty, made the empty bed and explored the apartment. There was a small balcony looking out over Washington Square. Two desks, one for Katie. And a third desk, tucked inside a closet, waiting to be rolled out. She than took to inhabiting her desk. She unloaded her IBook, began charging her Ipod, through her book bag and other school stuff on the top and went to the kitchenette. Attached to the small fridge was a small dry erase board. Scribbled on it was the following:

**Katie, HI! I'm out, I'll be back later, my stuff is marked, feel free to fill the fridge with w/e u want. See ya tonight or later today. **

Below it was written a small to-do list. Katie smiled and went over to the course list. She decided she would take all the mandatory courses on Tuesday and Thursday and all the optional ones on Monday and Wednesday. Leaving Friday, Saturday and Sunday free. She tried to keep her classes in the same buildings as best she could. The electives she would choose would be: writing for the screen/stage, music 1-on-1, and she would decide either on performance art or New York history later. Both sounded interesting. Suddenly a knock on the door woke her from her thinking she got up and opened the door. Outside stood a tall-ish girl with dirty blonde hair that feel on and over her shoulders. She wore a tight, white shirt and black pants. She was beaming.

"You must be Katie? HI! I'm Kirsten! Sorry, I forgot my key, being so stupid as I am," she laughed and went to the kitchen where she got a Gatorade and began chugging thirstily.

"So? How are you adjusting? What classes will you be taking? Have you been to NY before?" Katie laughed, nice roomie!

"I'm lonely, I'll just start with a couple non optional classes and no, I've never been to NY before except to see the campus," Katie replied, she sat down at the peeling wooden table.

"Oh well, you'll adjust. Takes everyone time, plus, I come from Kansas, I'd never been to a city with buildings over ten stories. Now look at me! A city gal!" she laughed again. Katie had come all the way from Florida.

"I graduate next year!" she tossed the bottle into the recycling bin, "But we really are lucky to be in such a great dorm! You'll appreciate it soon!"

Katie was silent, she missed home, and she missed everything she had left behind,

"CHEER UP! Tonight, I'll take you to some of my favorite spots! I'll show you around, anyway, I'm whooped! You better go to the bookstore and turn in your course selection sheet to the office 1A. I'll meet you in front of the building at 8 tonight!? Kay?" Katie nodded. Kirsten left and Katie went out, it was 6 and Washington Square was almost deserted except for a geeky-ly cute guy with glasses sitting on a bench reading a book. Katie bought a Snapple and moved closer to the guy, he was wearing a faded green shirt. Katie looked at her booklist. 100 bucks for a textbook! GEEZ! Katie wasn't sure if she could afford that. She gasped, the guy looked up. Desired effect.

"Hmm?"

"Hundred dollars for a stupid book?" The guy chuckled,

"Yeah, they get you from all the angles." It was Katie's turn to laugh, she sat down beside him.

"What courses are you taking?" the guy asked. He looked at her sheet and nodded.

"Some of the books are over 100 and some below, for example: the history of NY Is 125 while the performance art one is 65."

Katie nodded, "thanks"

"You like NYU so far?" he asked.

"How'd you know I was new?"

"I can tell from the way you act," he smiled.

"It's so big, the city is so huge," Katie responded. Looking around.

"It takes a little while to get used to it, but we all manage, and no I've finally got an off campus job! After a year of fucking night classes at some grimy bar I got my tenders degree and I work nights a club called the Vortex, a couple blocks south. You should come by, money gives you all types of freedom..." he stopped and blushed a deep crimson, "I'm sorry for gushing. I just have no one to talk too, my roommates are nasty jerks and all my friends live off campus, plus... my boyfriend just broke up with me," Katie held back her surprise, this was the first.... Him... she had ever met.

"That sucks, well, at least you've had a boyfriend, I've never even kissed a guy!"

"NO!" the guy said, as if it was blasphemy.

"YES!" Katie laughed. He was a lot of fun.

"Well, we'll just have to find you a boy friend, how many straight guys do I know? Any hot enough for you! You gosh!" the guy was calculating in his head, he stuck out his hand,

"Christopher, Dartyore Dorm, you?

"Katie, Abbey,"

"That's a nice dorm, mine doesn't even have air conditioning!"

"NO!" Katie was getting into this.

"I better go turn in my sheet before it gets to late," Katie said, throwing away her Snapple bottle and turning to leave, Christopher called after her,

"I'LL FIND YOU A BOYFRIEND!"

Katie smiled, waved and kept on walking.

.........................................................

The books had cost her a ton but luckily, Kirsten was buying drinks.

"C'mon!" Kirsten had said when she saw Katie outside the building. Kirsten looked amazing, Katie thought, I could never be that gorgeous she thought.

"We're going to my favorite spot, THE VORTEX!"

Katie lit up and off they went, laughing.

........................................................

The Vortex had the loudest music from the hottest live college bands and right now, a group called: METRIC was jamming loudly. The Vortex was an oval shaped club on 5 tiers. The bar on the rim and dance floor, tables and other stuff around. Katie and Kirsten jumped right in.

DRINK 1: Great music

DRINK 2: This is as strong as they make 'em here?

DRINK 3: Lovely lights, the spinning colors are GLLLOOORRRIIIOOOUUUSS!

DRINK 4-8: I feel dead!

DRINK 9:

Katie's world was spinning and Kirsten was going strong. She motioned to Kirsten she was going outside. Outside, the weather was nice and a breeze blew calmly through the buildings. A figure approached her.

"Katie?"

"Huh?"

"It's me, Christopher!"

It took Katie a while to realize, than it clicked and she laughed a 'hi'.

"I've found a guy for you!?

The noise was so loud.

"WHAT!"

"I SAID! I'VE FOUND A GUY! FOR YOU!"

"OOOHHH!"

A figure stepped out of the shadow. Katie gasped, and shrieked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? LAWRENCE!?"

Than Katie passed out.

xX... ok, more later. PEACE! ...xX


	3. Christophers' Aquarius

xX... hi all! i'm sorry for not updating Heaven and Hell for a while, i'm just trying to think it out. Anyway, i gotta start writing now! Again, mind the spell check ...xX

"Katie? Kaite? Wakek up," Kirsten gently tapped Katie on her shoulder, she shrugged it off, groaning and shifting. Suddenly Katie's eyes shot up, blod shot and veiny.

"What the hell!? Where am I!? What's going on!?" she began hyperventilating, she grasped Kirsten and began to calm down,

"Oh, it's you, did you know i'd never drunken any liquor and beer before?"

"Lay off it for a while, who was that guy?" Kirsten asked.

"Who" Katie said, sitting up, she was in her bed. Kirsten sat at the edge, she was still dressed, a trash can filled with vomit lay at her bedside,

"Oh, him, that's Christopher, my friend,"

"The other one, the HOT, straight one!" Kirsten persisted. Katie thought hard, she couldn't remember much,

"Lawrence?"

"Oh god, that guy was so hot, It was nice just to watch him, ooh. does he go to NYU? Kate, baby, spill those beans! Is HE SINGLE?"

Katie laughed, choked, and vomited, spewing vomit into the trashcan, Kirsten picked it up and through it into a larger trash can,

"Nasty, you were drunk as a skunk," Kirsten said. Katie smiled.

"C'mon, your gay friend called to see if everything was OK, call him back," Kirsten through Katie the phone along with a phone number scribbled onto a piece of paper. Katie dialed the number. A deep voiced man answered the phone,

"Wha?"

"Hi, i'm calling for Christopher..."

The man laughed and other voices chuckled as the man called,

"Hey FAG! Chick on the phone for you!"

Katie heard footsteps, the man spoke again as others chuckled,

"Yo, fag, hurry up! what is this? your manicurist? your PERSONAl shopper? Ya know what? You make me sick, why aren't you normal," there was silence and suddenly Christopher's voice rang out,

"Hey, Katie, one sec, lemme go onto the terrace," Katie heard a tiny click, seconds later Christopher was back on the phone,

"Just called to see how you were, you sorta passed out and began throwing up when I introduced you to Larry, you know him?"

Katie was quiet before answering,

"Sorta" She forced the thoughts out of her head, the bad blood, and feelings the day she left. All that she had left behind kept bubbling up, her past was getting her. Katie shoved the feelings down and started up conversation,

"So, those roomies aren't very nice?"

"No, they're dirty son of a bitches, mother fucking cunt drinking ass holes (**sorry 'bout that guys, just trying to get me point across!**)"

"That sorta sucks," Katie said.

"I wish they wold just die, those butt heads,"

Suddenly Katie heard the click,

"Oh no! He must've been listening on the other phone--" Katie heard the man in the background,

"You wanna say that again fag?"

the others laughed and cheered, Katie was crying she yelled,

"CHRIS! CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU!?" A loud noise was heard, the phone dropped static for a long time finally the phone went blank. Katie was crying.

Despite Kirsten plea's that she wasn't well Katie had jumped out of bed, pulled on some clothes, some short shorts and a tank top and ran out of the door, she had to find Christopher. She ran up to Washington Square a woman with an NYU shirt sat eating a sandwich,

"Which was is Dartyore dorm?" Katie asked franticlly,

The woman pointed up 15th street. Katie nodded and ran in the direction. A black flag with the words DARTYORE hang from a foreboding stone building, around twenty floors tall. She ran in and went to the info desk,

"Which apartment is.. uh Christopher in?"

The woman frowned,

"Do you know... Christopher's last name?"

"CRAP! uh..." Katie thought, "He's GAY!"

The woman nodded,

"THAT Christopher, 13A, shall I ring up?"

"no, that's fine," Katie mumbled and darted up the stairs, here stomache was feeling a bit queasy, all those stairs. The hallway on floor 13 was sparce, wooden and boring. 13A was another monotone door. She hit the door forcefully, worried shouts came from inside and the man whom Katie talked to yelled, "ONE SEC!"

Katie heard a muffled "shove it under the bed!" a shiver went up Katies' spine. The door opened, standing there was a buff, all american looking-type, wearing an LAX shirt. Someone that young girls write about and dream about, His eyes popped out of his sockets.

"Is Chris here?" Katie asked. the man frowned and blocked the doorway from here view he muttered,

"Why do fags get all the chicks," he than spoke up, "No, he's not, can I... uh... help you? Coffee, tea, me?"

"WHAT?" Katie asked, bewildered,

"Nothing," the man muttered. Katie pushed past him. She stopped walking up the stained hallway when she say the living room. About six other guys, seemingly clones of the first guy sat, laughing, that wasn't what made Katie, what lay in the center of the room did bother Katie though, it was Christopher. His jeans were splattered with blood, his face looked deformed, his nose was broken, blood was everywhere. His shirt was torn and his body was brusied. His glasses were broken, glass stuck into his face, the twisted frame laying next to Chris. Katie gawked.

"Oh my god guys! What did you do to Chris!?" the man came in, acting concerned, one of the other guys stood up and yelled,

"He stood us up to it!"

Soon everyone was yelling, Katie couldn't take it, she wandered into the other room, unaware of the guy listening to music. She could here the screams, she took a pill out of her lipstick case and popped it quickly.

"Ray's girlfriend?" The guy asked. He had shaggy chestnut brown hair that curled up at the edges, he wore a dark green button down and jeans. He turned off his walkman. and took his CD out and placed it on his bedside table,

"Who's Ray?" Katie asked,

"The guy who answered the door," the guy smiled. Katie looked horified,

"Who'd go out with a guy... like that!?" She stuttered. The guy laughed,

"He's a grad student, holds the dorm record for most girls layed in a term, 15,"

Katie stood, mouth open,

"Wow, i'm Katie, Christophers' friend, I was wondering if you had a phone in here,"

"Hi, I'm Toby. Theater major, it's my second year here, use my cellphone,"

Remembering why she came and listening to the noises of people yelling Katie called 911 and spook franticlly to the attendant.

"They should be here soon," she said.

"Who?"

"ambulance, they beat Chris up pretty bad," Toby didn't look that shocked,

"They do that alot,"

They sat in silence, finally Katie looked at the Cd,

"What's that, never heard of that band," Katie said.

"That's because it's not a band, it's a play, since i'm a theater major i'm directing a musical called Hair. It was a groundbreaking musical in the 60's and is still really amazing. Would you be interested in auditioning?" he asked, without waiting to answer he handed her a slip of paper, "that's the time and date, please come,"

Katie nodded. The ambulance came, Christopher was taken to intensive care.

_When the moon is in the seventh house,_

_and Jupiter aligns with mars,_

_than peace will guide the planets,_

_and love will steer the stars._

_this is the dawning of the age of Aquarius_

-Aquarius, HAIR

xX... deep, it gets better, more Lawrence and SOR in the next chappie! If you enjoyed this chapter and this story tell your friends, if you didn't tell your enemies! R&R!


	4. Awkward Visits

xX... Thanks for reviewing everyone! Enjoy next chapter! ...xX

Katie stared hard at the white, bare wall. She dug holes into it with her eyes. She glanced down at her magazine, some star was anorexic. No big deal.

"Ms. Brown, you may see him now, room 14 to your left," the big nurse opened the door out of the waiting room; Katie got up and glanced at her watch. It was almost midnight. She had been waiting a long time. She walked through the door and into another drab hallway; a scale was all that graced the hall. The walls were splattered with something, IV? Katie came to room 14 and knocked quietly. The door opened and Toby came out, he was wearing a brown, corduroy type jacket over his shirt. He nodded to Katie as he came out. Katie waved and went in. Without looking at Christopher she went and sat down in the chair, she wiped the tear from her eye, without anyone seeing. She looked up, Christopher was a mess. His face was a little better, deep cuts ran everywhere and both of his eyes were black, his nose appeared flat and he had a oxygen tube running up his nose. He was dressed in a white hospital smock but he was still littered with blood. Dried blood, it was everywhere. Christopher smiled weakly.

"How are things?" Katie asked. Christopher looked down and shrugged,

"Could be better, I guess," he laughed. Katie joined in,

"When will you be out?" Katie asked, hopeful that the answer would be tomorrow.

"They say within a week or two if I'm lucky. My back is pretty badly beaten up and my nose, well, you see it. My eyes are black and there's glass everywhere from my glasses and a beer bottle they smacked against me," Katie was almost crying with sympathy. How could he be so strong? Finally, a tear ran down Katie's cheek. Suddenly a warm hand fell on Katie's shoulder. She jumped and looked up, it was Lawrence.

"It's gonna be alright," he cooed.

Lawrence wasn't what he was. He was tall and muscular with contacts, his hair was thick and black and his face soft and friendly.

"You freaked me out," Katie laughed, "How are things Larry?" she asked.

"I'm attending Julliard. Full scholarship,"

"That's great, so life is perfect," Katie stated.

"I miss it; I miss my old life,"

"Don't we all," Katie went to Christopher's bedside and placed a hand on his shoulder, he cringed,

"I have my first class tomorrow, performance art. I'll come in after class. But I really have to go, I love you."

Katie went for the door,

"So... that's it? No kiss, no ask-me-out-on-a-date?" Katie said, looking at Lawrence, "you already lost me once, I never thought I'd get this far, I never thought I'd touch the doorknob without a word from you, no regrets?"

"Katie, I..." Lawrence stopped himself and looked down. His appearance had changed but he hadn't.

"Toby asked me to give this to you," Christopher said weekly, handing Katie a envelope, "It's for the audition tomorrow,"

"Thanks," She went back to the door, "Lawrence," she nodded a goodbye and left.

She sat down at a bench and cried. She sobbed and she couldn't stop. Was she that repulsive? Was she that foolish to think he'd want her again? After what she said and did? What a dumb ass she'd been.

"You ok?"

Katie looked up and wiped her eyes, it was Toby he sat drinking a Sprite. He sat down next to her,

"Hey stranger," she said.

He smiled,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm such a failure, at everything, at Lawrence, at school, at life, UGH," she looked down again.

"You..." he stopped, "You wanna meet for coffee tomorrow after class and... and discuss the musical?"

Katie sniffed and looked up,

"I'd love that,"

xX... I'd write more but I have to get off! ...xX


	5. Hair

xX… sorry I haven't posted in a while, my arm is broken among other things. Plus I have so many different stories going it's crazy. This is the start of my big update. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ELGIES FOR ANGELS PUNKS AND RAGING QUEENS! NOW!…xX

"Performance Art is just that, an art. And, in this course you will learn the ART that is performance art." The young professor welcomed the class into his classroom of about 50 seats. "In this course we will be viewing film, reading books, magazines, the like. DO NOT treat this class as a free ride; this will probably be more physical work than you're used to."

xXxXxX

Katie sighed and looked up at the clock. An hour until her coffee break with Toby. She had been sitting listening to the professor drone on about some man named Leigh Bowery for an hour. How much longer!? She doodled a dress that she thought would be scandalous at home and stared at it, not bad, she told herself. She doodled, pretending to take notes. She sighed, how much longer…

"Right, next class I want pictures, all of you, class dismissed!" Professor Markus slammed his book closed.

Katie leapt up, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door as fast as she could.

xXxXxX

Katie scanned the café eagerly, looking for signs of Toby. She spotted him, he was wearing a red polo shirt and some corduroy pants. Waving she went over to his small table and took a seat across from him.

"Hey, stranger," she said, smiling.

"Hey yourself, how was class?" he asked.

"Boring as hell."

"Hmm?"

"Performance Art is going to be a drag…"

"Well, it'll help you for the audition."

"Hmm?"

"The audition, you didn't forget did you?"

"No, no, of course not," she had forgotten, she blushed inwardly.

"Right, so, here it is. Keen Hall, in a week. Sing anything you want."

"Great, I guess," she said, this wasn't what she had expected.

"Oh, and Katie?"

Katie perked up,

"What?"

"Good luck," he said softly, tapped her hands, took the bill to the maitre'd and left. Katie leaned back in her chair. WHAT!? Weren't they supposed to share some intimate moment?

xXxXxX

The following week passed in a blur. Katie barely remember any of it. Before she knew it, she was staring up at Keen Hall, sheet music in hand.

"Alright, Katie, you're up,"

Katie climbed steadily to the podium and took the mike, slowly, she began to sing.

"When the moon is in the Seventh House  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
Then peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars

This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius  
The age of Aquarius  
Aquarius!  
Aquarius!

Harmony and understanding  
Sympathy and trust abounding  
No more falsehoods or derisions  
Golden living dreams of visions  
Mystic crystal revelation  
And the mind's true liberation  
Aquarius!  
Aquarius!

When the moon is in the Seventh House  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
Then peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars

This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius  
The age of Aquarius  
Aquarius!  
Aquarius"

Katie stepped down, amazed at herself. She sat down and waited.

xXxXxX

"Alright, when I call your number please step forward. 10, 13, 56, 34, 23, 07, 46, 2, 67, 12, 54, 56, 34, 23, 17, 98, 56, 54, 28, 98, 67, 43, 54, and 19.

Katie's eyes lit up. She was 19.

"Rehearsals begin next Monday, at 9. Congratulations." Toby said.

She was in.

xX… ok, that sucked and was short, but o well. READ MY STORY: ELGIES FOR ANGELS PUNKS AND RAGING QUEENS! NOW …xX


	6. Kirsten's Problem's

xX… Well, I'm trying to update, so bear with me! Enjoy! …xX

Tired and exhausted, Katie opened the door to her dorm violently and threw the keys on the sofa, after thinking it over for another split second; she threw her coat to meet her keys. She opened the fridge and pulled out a Red Bull from her six pack and gulped it greedily. She plopped down on the sofa and flipped the TV on.

She turned to get her coat and jumped. Sitting there next to her was Kirsten. Not moving, eyes straight ahead, looking very serious.

"Katie- you know that we are pretty much pals, right?"

This statement from the non-moving Kirsten made her jump,

"Yeah, I think… what's the matter?"

"You know I would never ask you to do anything that was stupid, right?"

"Um."

"Katie, what I'm saying is, I don't trust any of my other friends to come with me to the hospital."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm so screwed up, Katie, it's horrible."

"Kirsten! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"She stood up and removed some papers from her pocket, she tossed them down to Katie, she turned to go to her room,

"And I need an abortion," she added and disappeared.

Katie unfolded the note and it read Kirsten had tested positive on some new experimental HIV/AIDS testing and she needed to come in to get a real test.

"Oh my god. Kirsten! How did you not know!?"

Kirsten came into the room, now looking angry, tears streaming down her face,

"OH! YEAH! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, LOOKING DOWN ON ME, CALLING ME NOT RESPONSIBLE! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER, YOU'RE JUST SOME HICK FROM INDIANA!" she screamed knelt down on the floor crying, her voice softer she said, "Katie, I'm pregnant, and I have an incurable disease, please, I'm… I'm…"

Katie, surprised at the outburst but recovered now got up and hugged Kirsten tightly,

"Hey, Kirsten, c'mon, it'll be ok, it was an experimental test, it has a huge margin of error, and I'll come with you, everything will be ok."

Kirsten whimpered a little, "Katie- you are so awesome to deal with someone as screwed up as me,"

"Oh- don't say that, you don't mean it, come on, we'll go have some dinner tonight, I'll pay, I just got a show,"

Kirsten looked up and smiled faintly. And although all Katie REALLY wanted to do was crash and order Chinese food, she needed to take Kirsten somewhere that would make her feel special. Unfortunately, she had no grasp of Manhattan, so she grabbed the Zaggats Food Guide and flipped it open. She knew she had to get out of the Village.

Forty five minutes later, Katie and Kirsten- dressed to the nines, arrived at One CPA. The upscale, trendy restaurant in the Plaza Hotel. They had a table that overlooked central park and all the people and carriages coming and going. Katie told Kirsten to order whatever she wanted, so they agreed on a four course meal, to celebrate, what they were celebrating was a mystery. Kirsten ordered Ham with Melon for a starter, a green salad, filet mignon and crème brulee. While Katie countered with sushi, a Waldorf salad, seared mahi mahi and a make your own fried banana split.

Two hours and two hundred bucks later, the pair were happily sitting on the steps of the Plaza, watching the world go by, after a moment or two Kirsten placed her head on Katie's shoulder,

"There is no place I'd rather be right now, Katie, you are an angel."

………………………………………………….

Angel or not, Katie had foolishly put all her classes on Mondays and Thursdays. So Katie was up at the crack of dawn, getting ready for her Inca Studies class. She would have to hurry out of that one to make it to the clinic for Kirsten; she'd be missing a math class.

She allowed herself an hour to make her way, across the square and park to the building where her class was. Of course she stopped for the Freshman Breakfast, but she didn't socialize. She grabbed a cinnamon bun, some coffee and sugar and was off.

She daydreamed through must of Inca History, trying to remember where everyone in her little circle of friends back home had done for College. She knew that Zack was at Tufts, Summer- Yale and Freddy was at a total party scale- Palm Beach Community College. His parents were pretty upset. As she was racking her brain to remember where her best friend, Marta, had gone. The door opened an older man came in, he whispered something to the Professor who turned white and immediately left, the man turned to the class,

"Professor Mann, has a family emergency, class dismissed."

The students looked around, still in a haze, Katie got up and didn't even notice that she was walking straight… toward… a… student! BAM! Her books went flying, everyone laughed. Katie turned bright red and scrambled to collect them. The guy she ran into hurried to pick them up,

"God, I'm so sorry," he said. His eyes were emerald green and his hair tied back in a pony tail. His jeans looked worn and his shirt was a plain, faded white one.

"Oh, it's ok, I wasn't paying any attention,"

"I feel horrible," he said, handing Katie her last book, which was the script to Hair, "Are you in the play?" he asked.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"I knew I recognized you, I'm Toby's friend- Marc. Nice to meet ya,"

"Same," she said, shaking his hand, "I'd love to stay but I really have to pick up a friend,"

"Oh," he said, looking a tad dejected, "Alright, see you at rehearsal than?"

But Katie was already out the door.

…………………………………………….

Her phone rang, she cursed and picked it up.

"Yo."

"Katie?"

"What?"

"Hey, it's Toby,"

"Yeah, hi."

"Well, you see…" he stammered.

"What?"

"You know, I was, well, kinda, you know, wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"You'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Katie gasped and quickly removed the phone from her ear,

"Um… Ok?"

"We can meet at Café Bianco at seven than?"

"Uh…"

"Bye!" he said quickly and hung up. Katie had a little time to kill so she went up to the apartment and took a shower before going to the clinic in Midtown to meet Kirsten.

…………………………………………………

"God, I'm so nervous, thank goodness that this is still legal," Kirsten said, the moment she caught site of Katie.

"Yeah, for now it is, at least, you ready?"

"No."

"Good, than let's go,"

Katie saw a tear swell up in Kirsten's eye as she was escorted into the operation room. An hour later Katie was allowed to see her in the recovery room.

"How was it?" Katie asked quietly as she approached the bed.

"Horrible, but it's gone," she said, looking tired.

"What would you have named it?" she asked.

"Taylor- the name goes both ways."

"That's nice," Katie says. She HATES the name Taylor.

xX… well???? …xX


	7. Date and Whatnot

xX… Well, here we are..more writing to be done, enjoy! …xX

Nervously Katie fidgeted with the tag on her hip hugger jeans. She was sitting at an outdoor table at the cheap, dirty (therefore a student favorite) Café Bianco. She looked up the street. Not noticing the tall, beautiful and strikingly poised…. Asian waitress,

"Take ya order?"

"Wha? Oh, y-yes, I'll take a… a…" she peered up the street, no one. Except a drunk couple, "a cappuccino.. Someone will be joining me," she trailed off. The waitress smacked her gum, nodded and sexily walked bake inside, her stilettos clicking on the pavement.

"I hope," she muttered when the waitress had left.

The cappuccino came later, still no sign of her date. She looked at her watch, ten minutes late.

Twenty minutes later she ordered a sandwich, the waitress scoffed, she knew the date wasn't coming. After eating Katie went into the bathroom, it was empty. She leaned against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't THAT ugly. Her jeans looked nice on her, accentuating her curves. Kirsten had leant her a tight t-shirt and her arm was adorned with bracelets and rubber bands. There has to be a logical explanation, he wouldn't just… Not show, would he? Toby was nice, right? Right? She wiped a tear from her eye. Only one came. She had gotten through an abortion (well, a friends) and a HIV/AIDS scare (again, a friends) and lots worse, some guy not showing up wasn't going to stop her. Screw Toby. She burst through the doors, quickly paid the bill and left. Storming down the street. Cabs whistled by quickly, the world went on, the city was alive.

Suddenly, as if on que, the heavens poured open, drenching Katie. Seeking refuge she ran quickly down the street and popped into the only thing open, a music store.

………………………………………………

Just inside the doorway she ran to the bathroom and tried to dry off as good as she could, but unfortunately, she was soaking. Actually, soaking was an understatement. Her shirt had become practically see through and her jeans, brand new, where horribly bleached. Walking out, she went back to the doorway, wondering where the employees of this store were.

Not caring, really, she watched the storm drench the Manhattan streets. Hearing footsteps she quickly turned around, to reveal the shop keeper.

"Can I help you?" he asked, he had chestnut hair and was wearing a turtleneck with black pants.

"Oh, no, I'm just getting out of the rain," she said.

"Looks like the rain already got to you, though," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, I try… do you play anything?" she questioned, motioning to the store.

"Oh on, I'm just working my way through college, I'm actually a songwriter, trying to break in."

"Oooh!" Katie cooed, "The next Ben Folds, eh?"

"Ha! I wish, I'm not that good, well, at anything but dopey love songs,"

"Well, I like those! Play me one!"

"My god this is clichéd," he remarked, "you running to get out of the rain, shirt drenched to see through, me, a hot singer songwriter, about to play a love song…" he trailed off, they burst into fits of laughter.

"Don't kid yourself!" she said, between giggles, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"You want a Coke?" he asked, once they had calmed down. She nodded and he disappeared to the back, returning with two Coca Cola's.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Katie," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Zackary," he held out his hand and she shook.

"So, Zackary, what about the song you were gonna play for me?"

"Oh," he turned bright red, "alright," and he moved to the piano. Tuning it slowly and trying to find the key, he played:

_You know, the sun is in your eyes  
And hurricanes and rains  
and black and cloudy skies._

You're running up and down that hill.  
You turn it on and off at will.  
There's nothing here to thrill  
or bring you down.  
And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.

Oh Lady, luck has led you here  
and they're so twisted up  
they'll twist you up. I fear.

the pious, hateful and devout,  
you're turning tricks til you're turned out,  
the wind so cold it burns,  
you're burning out and blowing round.  
And if you've got no other choice  
you know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.

The fates are vicious and they're cruel.  
You learn too late you've used two wishes  
like a fool

and then you're someone you are not,  
and Junction City ain't the spot,  
remember Mrs. Lot  
and when she turned around.  
And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.

He stopped playing and she gasped,

"What?" he asked, "Was it that bad?"

"No…" she said hurriedly, "It was great, you just… you just remind me of someone."

"Really? Who?"

"I can't remember, but he was handsome… I"

Suddenly she remembered and it was like a train rushed over her body. She remembered it, and she remembered it all. The dates, the band, the kiss, the truth and suddenly, the memories stopped. She had blacked him out. She had done all she could to forget him and hear was a mirror image of him, staring her in the eyes, with those soulful dark eyes.

"I don't really remember, it was such a long time ago," she said. The rain had stopped, she gathered her things and was out the door quickly.

At least his name wasn't Taylor, she thought as she ran to catch the 6 train.

xX… WELL? …xX


	8. The Day After

xX... Well, i'm back and I hope I don't dissapoint. ...xX

Katie opened the door to her apartment, the moonlight streamed through the window. Quietly putting up her coat and going into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and changing into some soft pajama pants and a wife beater, she brushed her teeth and opened the door to her room. Picking up her textbook she fliped to page 305 and began reading.

It wasn't long until the door opened, she herad muffled whispers and laughter. Kirsten and...who? Some man. Damn she had recovered hadn't she?

She heard footsteps, getting up to look at who the man she went to the doorway and peered quietly out.

"Zackary?" she said, the word escaping her mouth.

Kirsten jumped and Zack turned red.

"Kaite, what the fuck! I thought you were at a date?"

"Well. Supposedly, i guess in theory. A date with myself."

"This isn't funny. Do you two know each other?" she spat, motioning to Zackary and Katie.

"Kind of..." Katie began, suddenly it felt frigid cold and her wife beater seemed a tad revealing. She crossed her hands across her chest,  
"Look, sorry for interupting your date. You guys do your thing." She closed her eyes and leaning in the doorframe she quietly shut the door. She wouldn't be sleeping much. She heard a door open, more laughter and a door shutting. Katie crawled into her bed and began to read again. She had to research a paper on the Chrysler building the next day for New York Arch. and she had to finish reading about archs and pillars. Slowly, against her will she drifted off to sleep.

Katie's eyes flashed open. The flimsy drapes were no good at keeping out the rising sun. She wiped her eyes and opened her door quietly. The smell of frying bacon wafted through the apartment. Walking to the food she found Zackary, shirtless, frying bacon.

"Oh god. Still here, eh?" she through him a white t-shirt.

Catching it and putting it over his bare chest he kept on frying that damn bacon, which for some reason was really bugging her,  
"Sorry. Should I have left after we were done?"

"Sarcasm, I detect it, yet it is waaaay to early."

"I'm sorry."

"No-no-no. It's just, a bit awkward, ok?"

He moved the bacon around in the pan.

"Bacon?"

"Thanks."

She chewed at the crisp bacon,

"Hey you..." Kirsten voice rang through the air, she sauntered into the kitchen area, wearing thin as paper pink satin night gown that barely went down to her knees. She went over and gave him a long kiss. Katie stopped drinking her orange juice and left as the kiss was escalating. In her room she looked at her suitcase, through on some underarmor and a t-shirt along with some khaki pants. She grabbed her bag headed for the doors, keys jingling behind her.

"Later lovebirds" she called.

"MMMMM" Kirsten responded, still kissing Zackary, now on the couch.

She grabbed the 5th avenue bus and headed uptown to the majestic Chrysler Building.

New York was just waking up, the vendors set up their stands the good smells wafting all over the place, the people made their way purposefully around the city. Katie soaked it up. Stopping at the Chrysler building she got out her pad and disposable camera and set out to sketch, write and snap the Chrysler building for a while.

Katie sat on a park bench at Washington square, drinking her Snapple lemonade she went over her sketches.

"Those are pretty good," a voice said from behind her, she jumped and turned around. It was Christopher. He looked good, wearing a Pacific Overtures shirt and jeans you could still see a little bruise here and there.

"CHRIS!" she jumped up, hugging him tightly, "God, why didn't you call?"

"They just released me, hey, I got contacts!"

She looked him over, her face breaking out into a smile, this was the best thing to happen in a while.

"I've missed you so much, i've missed everyone," he sighed breathing in the air he went over and gulped the rest of Katie's lemonade.

"Damn, I haven't drunk anything real in a loooong time!" he laughed. "Gimme a hug," she ran back to him, hugging him tightly.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere," Chris said, motioning the world outside Washington Square, "Let's celebrate!"

Heading off they went downtown to South Street Seaport's big mall. Moments later, ice cream in hand they returned to Washington Square,

"See ya later Kate, i've got to go."

"Later dude," she said, "take it easy."

Chris walked out of the square, she stood, looking at him as he left.

"Glad he's back?" a voice said quietly from behind her, people seemed to be creeping up on her a lot these days, she swiveled around. It was Toby.

"You better have a good excuse," she said.

"Unfortunatley, I don't."

"Well, tell me, I wanna hear it."

"Kaite-"

"No, seriously, this is going to be funny, why the hell you STOOD ME UP!"

she stopped, silence prevailed,

"Katie, please, listen-"

Suddenly she burst into laughter,

"God, I...I thought you were different, I thought you...you were... well, why the hell am I making such a big deal! I've been through worse," laughing like a maniac she slowly calmed down, "oh yeah, tell me why yo didn't show up."

"I- I forgot, I was with another girl."

She soaked it in,

"That's a first, thanks for being frank with me," she gathered her things, turned and left the square.

xX...Hmmm...xX


	9. The Men In Life and Dumps

xX… well, I'm going to try again …xX

It had been almost three months since the whole "Zack" thing and Katie was finally getting settled into her dorm. Just as Winter Break was creeping closer and closer. Katie knew she wasn't going home- her parents were going on a cruise, so she sent out a card to them and studied her ass off. After getting a job bar tending at the New Century Group she was finally bringing in a steady income, and was able to pay her rent.

Kirsten was a well-intentioned floozy. A slut with a heart of gold, as Kirsten herself put it to Katie one night over take out Chinese. Sure, Zack was still seeing Kirsten and it was awkward to have him around, but Katie had become much closer with Kirsten. She hadn't talked to Toby in a while… ok, since he stood her up but still: she always justified in her mind that it wasn't her at fault or being irrational. She hung out mostly with Chris, when HE wasn't working and with Kirsten, who didn't have to work because her family is so rich.

Lawrence had re-entered her life, through a music recital at the New Century. Kirsten mother had said that Katie was guarded and didn't like anyone getting to close to her, she was afraid of intimacy. But Katie knew, or thought, that THAT was bull. She had learned from experience, plus no one had come around and swept her off her feet. Yet.

Katie starred at her textbook, sitting on the bar at the New Century, half an hour before doors were opened. What was the difference between Gothic Columns and Art Deco arches regarding the Roman Empire? She had no clue and groaned, as she leant back.

"Trouble?"

Katie shot up. It was Toby. Dressed in jeans and an NYU sweatshirt. Obviously, there was shirt underneath she laughed to herself.

"Hi…" she said, quietly.

"How ya doing?" he asked.

"…I'm. I'm ok. You look good?" the conversation sounded like a divorced couple, still hating each other, meeting after a five-year absence.

"I'm alright. I miss you though."

Katie laughed

"What?" he asked, desperately, "You think this is funny?"

"I'm not a romantic," she said, "I'm a realist."

She turned her back.

"So I guess Kirsten's mom IS right after all, I owe her fifteen bucks."

"What?"

"What she said about you… it's all true."

"IS NOT!" she shot back, filling up the pitchers of water.

"Here I come, practically on my knees, because I think we might have a chance… something, its not perfect. Hell, nothing is perfect but you take life as it comes, and if you wait for better you'll end up like you are now."

"…And what if I like how I am now?"

"You like being bitter and alone?"

She bit her lip and pretended to go back to her studying.

"I'm sorry…" he said, he walked over to a bar table, head in hands. "I'm a fucking idiot…"

Katie wiped her hands on her rag and walked over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder,

"You have to go."

And he left.

………………………………………….

She knew it wasn't safe to walk home alone using the alleyway short cut at night but she did it anyway tonight. She almost wanted to get mugged or raped or something. But, alas, she stayed injury/baby free the whole walk home, and in a worse mood than ever. She jammed her key in the lock, harder than ever. She rammed it in and suddenly she heard a crack and the grip of the key fell to the floor.

"Fuck" she muttered to herself, ringing the doorbell and trying to get the other part of the key out with her nail, "fuck fuck fuckity fuck. GAH!" she pounded on the door, practically in tears when no one answered.

"Need some help?"

She swerved around, another student popped his head out of his dorm. He came out, he hadn't shaven today and his shaggy, dark hair fell over his forehead. His CBGB shirt was stretched and lopsided over his shoulder and his sweatpants were too big, he was stepping on them. But he was cute… ok, she thought, scratch that, hot. He produced a pair of tweezers and went to her lock, his big hands manipulating the delicate tweezers. Finally, it came out and fell to the floor. She leaned down and grabbed it. They looked at each other, starring like idiots.

"I can't get in," she said, laughing.

He laughed. After all that work.

"I would invite you over but my room mate is having some guys over for porn and you're not allowed." He shrugged.

"So, you're not into porn than?" she asked. Giggling. She found herself enjoying attention, but just not Toby's. Odd the way things work out.

"I resist. Fire escape?" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You wanna sit on the fire escape until your room mate comes back?" he said- pointing to a window, leading out to the grate fire escape.

"Yeah, cool," she smiled.

He opened the window, the freezing November air blowing in. She stepped out, her sweatshirt already on. She sat down on the stairs, leading down to the floor below her. Her stepped out, not even bothering to get something warm.

"Breck…" he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Breck, Katie," she took his hand and shook it, all in mock politeness.

"Where you from?" he asked her.

"Indiana," she said, "you?"

"Upstate."

"Oh, cool. You a freshman?"

"No, Sophomore." He grinned, "You?"

"Freshman, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure… I guess, if I had my way: professional Rugby player… than I wouldn't have to work!" he laughed.

"You're into that?" she asked. It felt refreshing to be hanging out with a guy who actually liked stuff that stereotypical guys were supposed to like. Nice.

"Well- they say I'm good. But I guess if that fails- restaurateur."

"A chef we have here, eh?"

"Well- I try," he laughed.

The hours passed like minutes as they talked. About anything and everything from jobs, to movies, to politics, to ketchup, to sex- which, Katie admitted, she hadn't had in a while.

Katie's watch red 4:00am when they finally heard footsteps, it was Kirsten. Home finally, Zack not in tow but Kirsten's eyes were red and puffy.

"I better go," she said to Breck. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah- see ya Kate," he grinned sheepishly.

"Now GO IN THERE AND WATCH SOME PORN!" she commanded, laughing. The climbed back into the dorm hallway, Breck going into his.

"Kirsten, ohmygawd. What happened?" she ran to her, embracing her as Kirsten woefully unlocked the door and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Gone… Zack… Gone, left, ka put."

"What?"

"Zack left. He just up and left. He said he was going to find himself in Europe that little prick."

"Oh Kirsten, he's an ass…" it dawned on her… "I knew him in elementary school."

"Oh. Was he always this way?"

"Well…"

Her mind drifted back to when they were fourteen. Zack and Katie with Marco and Alicia were going on an official 'date' to the movies. About halfway through, Zack looked at Katie.

"I love you forever, Posh." He leaned in to kiss, she didn't fight him and they kissed, well, more like locked lips, well… ok, and they made out. For a while.

She faded back into New York, here, now.

"Kirsten, you're the strongest woman I know- he's a loser and doesn't know what he's doing, loosing you. You can do better. You deserve more, so much more."

Katie knew what to do; she opened the fridge, fished out a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food and got two spoons. Within minutes, they were both, lying on the couch, watching cheesy love movies on WE. An hour or so later, both were asleep, bellies full and content.

……………………………………………..

"Hi, is Kate there?"

"Who? Oh! Katie- yeah, come on in. KATIE! VISITOR!" Kirsten led Breck into the kitchen. Now looking more dignified: he was shaven, wore a stripped polo shirt with a whale on it and jeans, he sat down at the bar and drunk a bottle of Orange Juice.

Minutes later Katie appeared. She had been obsessing for hours, what was too casual, what was too dressy. It took Kirsten to remind her that it wasn't a date, they were going to get coffee and than to a study session. None the less, Katie insisted on looking her best. She wore a fabric, light white skirt and a tight brown t shirt. With a little bag slung over her shoulder. Kirsten gave a nod of approval, her first time out with a straight man in a while. As the left, Kirsten took out another tub of Phish Food. Two weeks since Zack had left, Katie had finally found someone who satisfied her, thought Kirsten approvingly, and so what they were only friends, Chris gave his seal of approval and she agreed. Breck was very hot, charming, and rich.

Little did they know that it would be the reappearance of another SoR'er to shake things up a little…

xX… SO? Also, what are you votes for the WORST sOR fics, im collecting 'em for a C2 …xX


	10. REVIEW WHORE

OK OK I KNOW I'm a review whore but I beg you- my wonderful readers to please read and review my new Harry Potter story- I'm not sure if I'm ready to make the transition! It's called: HARRY'S SCREWING A MUGGLE! (I figure it'll turn heads b/c no one really reviews HP stories these days…)

SO READ AND REVIEW AND ILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN I ALREADY DO!


End file.
